What happened if…?
by Amaria4565
Summary: What happened if Kid-sama appears in Tropical Land the same day when the men of Black Organization hurt to Shin-Chan, the answer if epic!
1. 01 - Begins

.

What happened if…?

01.- Begins

.

* * *

.

Deceiving the police officers was such a simple task, it was beginning to be boring, yet the faces of everyone confused, looking for him in the crowd, was simply admirable. For the moment he had managed to disguise himself as a police officer, he hid himself in a dark alley, and then took the precious jewel with his hand.

With resignation in the light of the moon, he sigh annoyed; another that is not what he is looking for, time to return to the little jewel to the museum. At least he managed to escape; not that were too complicated to do it, only irritating when they chase you around the city, he keep the gem in his pocket, thinking about what rays he really need found when a sound called his attention.

Voices, these were somber, with evil tone while they spoke; he did not understand part of them well and yet, as an idiot, he made appearance.

"What are you gentlemen doing?" asked the officer, questioning inwardly whether it was a correct term in referring to these persons as such. "Any problem?" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Nothing official," said one of them before they both ran in the opposite direction.

He does not want to get into more trouble for the moment; "What weird people find in these days", he thinking while look that subjects escaped.

An additional noise called his attention again, this time his vision went to the floor, where the surprise invaded him. The clothes on the floor moved, instinctively receding, prepared in case it was a trap of those subjects, but instead a boy returned the look, although this was very unstable, so tired and showed pain, the officer detected a red line was passing by his face.

Was that why those people were there?

The boy saw too much and they were going to eliminate it, he did not regret having intervened; the little one fell again against the ground altering the thief; a blow was already bad, and bumping against the floor was not better in that state.

A few steps could be heard, they were approaching, several options appeared in his mind; leaving it, may be acceptable, but the guilt of abandon, felt that he betrayed the boy, unexplained sensation for the moment. There were many problems with that idea, the second idea was an impromptu stupidity born of his intense desire to know the truth about these guys; take the child, became would bring kidnapping charges to the growing list of crimes.

What another choice did he have?

He would not be left there for these people to arrest him or hopefully to go through an extensive interrogation, for the moment he decided the most acceptable. He changed his clothes by the characteristic white suit that identified him and lifted the boy from the floor, holding him with one hand and release one sphere with the another hand, both disappearing in the smoke.

The officers arrived on the scene, finding no trace of the thief.

.

* * *

.

Flying through the sky at night, the air on his face was very pleasant, his sight went to the boy in his hands, sigh with resignation, sure Jii-chan will kill him for disappearing that way and not go to the meeting point; however he could assure that he returned alone and waited for him quietly seated.

Big mistake, he could feel Jii's destructive gaze, he really looked so angry and worried, not knowing what was dominant, it was frightening such a state.

"Where did you go in this time?" the old man asked, looking at the young man at the front door. It was when I noticed another being in his hands, the other's face paled; "And kidnapping a child!" exclaimed with terror, "I have failed to keep you from other crimes," I cry out in pain.

The young man listened as he apologized to his father for failing to keep him out of such madness. "I do not kidnap him Jii-chan!" exclaimed the teenager. "How could I do such a thing?"

That seemed to calm his concern, but it did not explain why brought it, with care and detail he explain his actions and decisions; for several reasons, the old man did not fully trust his idea.

"Are you sure?" I ask, "It could be dangerous to keep that child here"

"It's just a kid, it will not hurt," Kaito-kun murmured.

"Why do you protect him like that?" said, feeling that such face in that little one already saw it before, somewhere else.

"Unexplained," he said with a slight smile.

.

* * *

.

He watched the boy's face carefully, feeling a slight pain in his head; he did not remember where he had seen that face before and that sense of familiarity hidden in his existence; the bandages were carefully placed in his head, trying his best not to affect him anymore. He took a blanket and covered him, while, he trying found what clothes to give him; the one he wore was too big for him, I ponder his ideas for a few seconds to leave him only a pajamas.

It was so late, he could not sleep, the anguish consumed him exaggeratedly, maybe he made a bad decision to take him straight to his own house, and the damage from the blow could be fatal and not notice, he remained seated, with his eyes fixed to the wall. No, if it was so terrible he would surely detect it; decided to write a message to her best friend warning her possible absence in a few hours, done that, should be distracted with something.

Trying to rehearse his tricks would not work with his exhausted mind and unable to make him sleep, read something, nor think, his vision was failing to distinguish letters at that point, so he decided to review a photo album, hidden by his mother to be able to show him later to the visits, so shameful.

.

* * *

.

Sunlight made its appearance through the window, his eyes they focused again on the little being resting on their bed, to look at the photograph again in the book, and repeating the same process a few extra times just to make sure it did not fail to compare both. A smile formed on his face so that was why; well, the doubts appeared again in his head, there will be answers for them later.

"What a problem you get into, Kudo-kun"

The boy twisted at the sound of that name and sat on the bed, rubbing his face and yawning as if those hours had not slept well; his eyes adjusted to the faint light of dawn, began to look for details in his surroundings and then he saw a stranger sitting next to him, too quiet...

A scream echoed through the house, yes, that was what I wanted.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked altering, throwing the nearby pillow, "Where am I?" he asked as he realized it was not her house.

I did not hit him with the pillow, and the other one continued to dodge the thrown objects, "Could you calm down for a moment?" the stranger asked.

"No! You have brought me to a strange place!" shouted the boy.

The words were quickly analyzed, "I have not kidnapped you!" shouted the stranger more offended and angry; was a clear deduction, and even Jii-chan warned him.

"So, what do I do here?" cry still exalted to appear in such a place.

"You're here for me, because I found you on the floor," Kaito replied, looking at the little boy. "Those strange guys would have done worse if I did not get in," he said, sitting back and thinking what to do next.

"Something worse?" the suspicion on the question was evident in his voice.

Out of nowhere I take a mirror and hand it over, mentally counting for the disaster; another cry resounded for the second time in the day, again receiving a series of questions, Kudo stopped to remember what happened.

"Those guys, they wanted to kill me with some kind of drug," he muttered, being heard by the thief.

"From what I see, it did not work as they wanted" was so clear, the main idea was to kill him, not the result before his eyes

"What am I going to do now?" spoke the little boy.

The young looked at his mortal enemy, so lost, "You can stay here," he suggested without further ado; Kudo still astonished at the other. "No one would believe you, and if so, what will you do?"

This stranger is right, there were many risks, and they wanted him dead, they took it for granted, it would endanger those around him, he could not do it all, however, there were those who needed to know, his parents, of course.

"Who are you?" Kudo said, remembering not to have asked such a fact.

"Kaito, Kuroba Kaito" he said extending his hand.

That name was familiar...

"I suppose you have someone to call," he said, passing a telephone.

Kudo dialed the number of his parents; them don't waited, why immediately someone picked up the phone at the other end.

"Kaito-kun!" a female voice on the other side shouted, "I'd recognize that number anywhere," she said, calling her husband.

"Wow, it's been a long time," Yusaku said, possibly smiling.

They both looked at each other, thinking how they knew that, well, Kaito did not surprise so much.

"Actually, okaa-san, it's me." Shinichi spoke with concern.

There was silence, so that the magician received a congratulation to be able to imitate the voice of his son when he was small, they had not believed to him; both sighed in disgust, decided to send a photo to prove it and once they got their attention, explained the details to the events of last night.

The parents accepted the idea about him son staying away, for the moment, before ending the call, they asked to Kaito, to take care of his son, making Shinichi angry, claiming not to be a child, not in mind at least.

"Parents," said the boy, feeling happy to at least, tell someone what had happened.

Looking more closely at the adolescent opposite, they shared some similarity, strange, "Have we met before?"

"Of course," He replied as passed the photo book on the right page.

The photo itself showed a child similar to the other, possibly Kaito as a child, holding a hat from which came a lot of confetti, streamers and pigeons, next from him, Shinichi was, analyzing and trying to find out how he had achieved such a trick, the bottom could barely four figures may be distinguished, surely their respective parents.

Why would not he remember that?

"I'll give you something to eat," I say as I yawn, "Sorry about that, I did not sleep at night," he said, making breakfast.

.

* * *

.

They calmly ate and finished; Kaito fell asleep, Kudo looked at the photos from the album, the detective's innate curiosity to know about the other, by the time knew the admiration of the young man to his father, and apparently lives alone, his mother seems; to be like his own parents in some part, traveling. Kaito did not sleep well, meaning of concern, was pleasant.

I look closely at the portrait of the father, smiling at that admiration, putting his hand on the glass and disappearing completely from the room.

"It can't be," the detective said in amazement.

.

* * *

.


	2. 02– Discoveries

.

What happened if…?

2\. – Discoveries

.

* * *

.

Sorry, I did not notice the error in the text, thank you all for telling me, it's too late when I send the chapters, and sometimes I do not look at all the mistakes for the hurry, if you find another, please tell me.

Thanks for that!

.

* * *

How was it possible to keep a car in the room?

The thief never used one, probably because of the difficulty that would cause when trying to escape each robbery, surely Kid prefers to fly through the sky, in doing so, hindered and prevented a possible persecution; the boy kept his eyes on the whole room, it was a good opportunity to understand the actions behind the robberies. Well, almost all of them, Kid always returned objects and these are usually always precious gems; there were many interesting things, irrefutable proofs of who Kaitou Kid was.

Shinichi's attention went to the photograph on the small table, it was Kaito with his parents, they look so happy, the revelation about the truth is painful and had not imagined less about it; remembered the moment of disaster, when Kaito's father died, his memory returned to him, showing in his mind a face full of tears, a heart broken by pain, the thief admired and loved his father, it was devastating to have lost him.

.

* * *

 _._

 _The child remained on the floor, looking at it without showing his face, tears dragged down his face and fell to the green grass that existed below, no adult dared to make closeness for fear of worsening the situation of the child; however, another small being made its way among the adults. As far as he knew, that line was not good that; nobody wanted hurt him, it was the worst thing they have done, the other boy started to approach, out of nowhere, and the other got up and hugged him tightly while crying in silence._

 _Those present looked at the children in silence, no one interrupted or said anything, "Arigato" the boy with the hair ruffled said while reducing the strength of his embrace without letting go of the other._

.

* * *

.

Shinichi felt something creep down his cheek and when put a hand on it, were tears, at what time they had appeared was somewhat unknown; it was clear that the sleeping teenager was the current thief, there was still the question of why he was, but he has the sensation of knowing because he acts like this.

He left the secret room quietly, directing his attention to the sleeping boy, he was just a teenager, almost his age, carrying a double life at night, and how could that work under so much stress? A bright idea appeared in the child's head accompanied by a smile, maybe it can help, after all, Kuroba Kaito was a person and the detectives help others, of course, leaving the fact of cooperating in robberies, everything can work.

He decided quickly, that would work, took his cell phone, dialing the number of Dr. Agasa, I wait patiently until someone finally answered.

"Shinichi-kun, what's the cause of this call?" asked the doctor curiously, "I'm trying to call you home in the morning, you were not there, where are you?" I questioned while there was silence on the young man's side.

Kudo looked around and outside the house, if his very dim and defective memory failed, "Edoka" replied without thinking about the subject.

"Edoka!" cry the old man, causing Kudo to put the phone away from his ear, "What are you doing there, Shinichi?"

"Uh ..." he thought.

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Agasa-san, "You have a new case for that place, although I have not heard anything strange in that place"

 _"If you knew all the strange things that I see ..."_ he thought to himself.

"Actually ..." he kept thinking how to explain the current situation.

.

* * *

.

Agasa had been listening to the teenager talk about subjects in very suspicious black clothes, illegal money transactions, and accomplices popping out of nowhere, mysterious poisons and strange repercussions, reaching the strangest part, his current residence in Edoka. He explained how he could not return home in such a state, was risky and beg for help; Agasa was willing to support him, he was going to help him, telling him about the surroundings and send things according to him, useful objects.

At the end of the call, proceeded to prepare the lunch, sure the owner of the place did not waking up for the moment; his short stature was an impediment to certain things and parts of the house.

He prepared a simple lunch, began to eat his part, thinking about life, the reasons for forgetting Kaito, his likely friend of birth, clear deduction for that image of both mothers smiling and holding each child in his arms, while the her respective husband appeared at his side. The young thief began to wake up to the scent, the plan working, the teenager remained silent while they ate, did not mention anything about their secrets, and well, I doubted that that would happen soon.

Shinichi decided to keep quiet about it, wanted to get Kaito's confidence, so much as to tell him that secret, the little boy began to ask about the dream had by Kuroba-kun, claiming that he seemed distressed and almost terrified in his rest. The other remained motionless, remembering the events dreamed, for all the unknown in the universe that was almost white of the face.

Had that nightmare been so terrible?

"I do not want to talk about it," he said in a weak whisper; I had barely heard that.

It was at that time when the house phone rang, barely lifting it a voice yelled loudly, "Kaito!" was the voice of a girl, spreading the name with the last letter while using all the air in his lungs to do it.

Kaito's face fell further, "Aoko-chan" the voice was inaudible to others at that point.

"How the hell do you make jokes without being present?" the girl listened upset, "It was a lie that you would not come and you hide somewhere, would not you?"

"Not really, that was maybe the security plan," he explain calmly, trying to figure out which might have been activated. "What happened Aoko-chan?" he said as he gave in of wanting to know, which inside his great list was activated.

"How can you not know?" he did not wait for a response, "The whole room exploded in confetti" his tone irritated, "Now we're all cleaning the classroom" the irritated tone in her was so intense to feel his anger present in the room.

"Who came close to my seat?" shouted the young man uneasily, then sighed with relief, "How lucky, at least it was not the locker," he murmured to himself, but not enough for the girl and Shinichi not to hear him.

Both were surprised, "What luck?" they both asked, only Kaito noticed that.

"If it's not me who gets close to my things, a trap is activated," I explain to both listeners. "Who was?"

"Akako-chan" was the simple answer.

Kaito grunted in disgust, "Wicked Witch" he said through his teeth, now he will also have problems, he hated her at the moment for that.

Shinichi proceeded to listen to the conversation, it was not so complicated, the girl's voice was not too low, for not say it screaming, the talk was based on what happened during class, a brief interrogation about the absence of Kaito and the possible revenge of Aoko-chan, the wizard fell to the floor on his knees with terror's face, Kudo immediately ran to his aid, the soul if it existed was shattered, once again Kuroba-kun was pale.

Whatever the murmurs say, did not help, Kudo snatched the phone from her hand and finished the call as I placed the phone in its usual place with force, leaving Aoko confused on the other side; he began to wonder if he needed to get another phone, he placed it very loudly that he claimed to have heard something break inside.

Kuroba-kun fell to the floor, murmuring about something about the sea, the fish and Aoko being evil. Shinichi looked in disbelief at the magician, Fish? Was he serious? If his terror to these creatures was true, he could not imagine Kaitou Kid terrified by a mere fish when he was so reckless in stealing in front of armed men.

"Ichthyophobia" thought Shinichi as he placed a pillow on his head and covered Kaito-kun with a blanket.

With his little body, he could not lift him and he hated himself so much for letting him sleep on the floor, he could not do much about it, although the other did not seem to mind being there, he looked even comfortable on the floor.

"Arigato," murmured the mage as he turned to accommodate himself better. "Shin-chan"

The little teenager smiled, he was tired too and end up sleeping on the floor, feeling how unfair it was to let Kuroba do it and take possession of her bed; lying on the floor, discovered why he did not complain about it, it was so cool, not much to fall asleep.

.

* * *

.

As in the morning as a doorbell alerted the young detective, he got up and went to the door, opening it, a mailman appeared carrying a large box with him, the man gave it to him after signing the receipt and closed the door.

The child looked at her with curiosity, seeing that the sender was Professor Agasa, he sat down in the armchair, first opening the letter that accompanied him.

 _._

 _Dear Shinichi-kun._

 _I have sent you certain devices that will be of your utility, I cannot express how proud I am to have done them, and I will call you as soon as they arrive to explain each of them..._

.

The sound of the phone alerted the detective, was him.

"Shinichi-kun," the professor said cheerfully.

"Good morning," said the boy as he yawned, it was still very early.

"You have already received my package, so open it," he ordered with a smile, "Sure will be to your liking"

Kuroba-kun had awakened a while ago and stared at the box with attention, Shinichi did the same, they were simple objects, or they seemed to be, because they had special functions that made the magician marvel in front of the child, so sophisticated, it was surprising that will do so in such a short time.

The teacher happened to explain the function of each one, that subject was magnificent in the eyes of Kuroba-kun, at the end of their demonstration, both were still amazed by what had been achieved.

"Everything is great, Agasa-san!" exclaimed the magician.

Agasa was taken by surprise, he had not imagined at any point that the detective was accompanied, "That who has been, Shinichi-kun?" With curiosity he ask, had not expected that.

"I am Kaito-kun," he replied by himself.

"Yes, it is, okaa-san, she force myself to stay here" Kudo commented with a tone of, Sadness? "You know, to keep me alive"

The magician remembered something important, something he forgot, hurried to his room and changed very quickly, leaving the main door, without even giving an explanation of his escape, where he went or some information, so the little Shinichi continued talking to the professor with some calmness until he began to shout in alarm to watch a nearby television immediately, luckily there was one, which turned on the news, which needed to know the truth.

Kaitou Kid had announced a future theft of a beautiful emerald that was planned for the next day before midnight, a smile appeared on the face of Shinichi, Agasa kept asking about their possible actions. He quickly replied that he would catch him, ending the call, however his plans were others, he try knowing the truth about Kuroba Kaito and luckily the place where the robbery would be was not far off as on other occasions.

Shinichi was going to know the truth even if it was the last thing he did.

.

* * *

.


End file.
